Destiney island
by KeYbLaDeMaStEr1990
Summary: sora riku and kiari are stuck on a island and there trying to get off while at the same time there world is being atacked by these black figuers


Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 1

Do you think your true enough to wield the keyblade Sora.

ZzZzZzZ Sora, Sora wake up you lazy bum says Kairi. Ahhhhh What's wrong Sora nothing I just had the weirdest dream it felt so real. Hey! yells Riku nice time for you to fall asleep Sora and your just as lazy as him Kairi. So you noticed well lets get back to work says Riku. Sora jumps up ill race you Riku, OK Kairi jumps up Ill be the judge on your mark get set go. Sora and Riku start to run they make it to the raft then fall I win say Sora gasping for breath no I win. It was a tie you both are pretty fast says Kairi all right then to break the tie lets have a sword fight. All right ten minutes later ha ha I win says Sora. Well, lets all go home and gets some rest all right says Kairi walks away Sora catch Sora catches a star shape fruit.

What is it, its a paopu if two people eat it there destinies will be intertwined. They'll remain apart of each others live no matter what happens you should share it with Kairi. And if you don't I will Wait a Hey you two lets go yells Kairi all right are you coming Sora uh yeah wait up. "Millions of light years away lies a castle Disney castle." My goodness yells Donald the king the king Goofy wake up ZzZzZzZz Wake up! Casts firaga on Goofy. Goofy pull yourself together uh hyuk laughs Goofy what for.The king well what about the king shhh don't make a commotion. Listen you cant tell anyone else okay the king Donald what's all the commotion says queen Minnie. Donald's read them the letter he found by the kings throne when he came to say good morning to the king. The letter said _Dear Donald, to check into this as the king i have a favor to ask you and goofy there's someone out there with a key Please for give me for leaving so suddenly but trouble is brewing and there's no time to lose Im not sure why but the stars have been blinking out one by one hate to leave you But I have to check into this as the king I have a favor to ask you goofy there's someone out there with a key the key to our survival I need you and goofy to find him got it without that key were doomed! So go to traverse town and find Leon! _Another world say Daisy oh dear what does it mean Minnie

Back on Destiny Island.

The door is opening says Riku. Sora where are you argh we have to get ready for tomorrow's departure, This is Riku and my secret place whispers Sora. "5 years ago" No ones supposed to be in here says Sora, Wow That's cool Sora wears Riku Kairi ill let you in because your special. "Back to present time" the world has been connected Sora jumps in fright. Who are you, Tied to the darkness soon to be completely eclipsed What do you want "Sora pulls out his wooden sword" why are you saying such gibberish hey wait a sec were did you come from you cant fit through the entrance. You know not what's beyond that door whats door say sora you know nothing and you see nothing say the hooded figuer.

Sora what are you doing yells kairi sora jumps well i was talking to him say sora. Who theres no one there Sora turns to were the man was standing what the but he was just here who says kairin ever mind so whats up lets go drags sora away hey whats wrong with you WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR TOMMOROw. I know i know look i got the mushrooms make sure you two wake up tommorow say kairi, right say riku and sora see you tommorow.back at soras home do i got everything says sora float check, beachball check, parasol check, swim suit check and huh what the whats wrong with the sky well i better go tie up the raft dont want the raft blowing away thats the last thing we want hey those are riku and kairis boats i wonder if there here .

Hey riku there you are weres kairi riku glares at sora black electricity surrounds riku sora come with me into the darknessdont worry kairi is coming to dont fear the darkness sora r-riku why. sora get swallowed by darkness its pitch black in here where am i theres nothing here wiat whats that its a its a doorkairi there you are so..ra..boom a huge gust of wind shoots from the door kairi screams kairi i got you sora is once again surounded by darkness dont be scared heys says sora its that voice againthe voice begins to speak again dont ne scaredyou posses the strongest weapon in the world. "back at disney castel" be careful both of you says queen minnie please dont worry says donald because i jiminy cricket will betagging along.

Get off my head screams donald. We'll be fine you can count on it says goofy. Goofy, Donald, Pluto and jiminy cricket jump in the gummi ship and take off. "Back on destiney island" A key or is it a sword say sora the mysterious voice say its a key blade the key blade is powered by the light that is in you. Sora gets shocked sora falls to the floor and looks up to see a giant shadow with a hole in its chest in the shape of a heart Sora looks at the hole as a ball of darkness is forming in the hole sora get up and runs sora bareley dodges the ball the mystirioues voice say dont be afraid i guess i have no choice says sora. Sora swings the keyblade at all off the smaller shadows then charges towards the big one


End file.
